


By the Reins

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble, F/M, PWP, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should be on your guard at all times."</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Reins

If there was ever a time that Milla went easy on Jude, it most certainly was _not_ in bed.

Jude knew that there was something about his reactions that fascinated her, that made her love playing him like an instrument, and in the end, it was almost always Milla who took control. She had learned all of his sensitive spots by heart long ago, and as she now pinned his naked form beneath hers, she attacked them masterfully, her lips gently sucking at his earlobe, her fingers tracing around his nipples, her hips grinding down into his again and again so that excited jolts ran up his spine and hot blood raced between his legs. When Milla brought her tongue in and slowly licked her way down to his collarbone, Jude was already half hard, moaning softly as he felt her bare breasts press against his abdomen. Her hand started to stroke along his inner leg and he shuddered.

And without warning, her other hand curled around his manhood and squeezed.

Jude just about _shrieked_ , half from shock and half from ecstasy, and he instinctively clenched at the bedsheets and bucked up into her hand. But Milla released him just as suddenly as she had grasped, leaving Jude to pant for breath, his face and cock both burning from his own arousal, until the sensations passed and he _yearned_ for the contact again. A quick glance at Milla’s face informed him that she was smirking slightly, enjoying his predicament, and Jude couldn’t help but pout. She could be such a tease when the mood struck her.

“Sneak,” he muttered, still half breathless, his tone frantic and slightly accusing.

“You should be on your guard at all times.” While Milla’s voice was thoroughly reprimanding, her eyes twinkled with playful amusement, and when the feel of a fingernail gently scraping along the side of his penis made Jude screech again, the blonde couldn’t hide her chuckles. “Now stop holding back. I know you can be louder than this.”

With that, Milla dove in again, planting fluttering kisses along his waist and navel while her fingers continued to play with his member, and Jude arched his back and gasped and groaned and reached down to twist his own fingers into her hair as if that would somehow be enough to keep her there. It barely occurred to him through the pleasured haze in his mind that Milla was right, he _had_ been holding back before, and she was the only one who could so effortlessly snap him out of that state. Milla was the one who could dissolve his hesitation and worries with just a word, who spurred him into action whenever he needed that extra push, who, when he was reticent, could make him scream and thrash like some feral beast from her mere touch.

Milla brought out the best and the worst in him and oh, _spirits_ , he loved her so much for that.

By now, Jude was fully erect, throbbing, _desperate_ for release, but Milla was still teasing, dancing her fingers and tongue over all the right spots and quickly pulling away, bringing him to the edge but denying him exactly what he wanted.

“M-Milla… _please_ ,” Jude whimpered. He was more than willing to resort to begging if he had to.

Thankfully, though, Milla was merciful, tilting her head to shoot a smug grin up at him before finally taking his cock into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue and building up more and more heat within Jude’s core until he was a goner. He came with a choked, almost wild yell, and even then, Milla continued to lick all around his shaft until she’d apparently had enough. Her lips pulled away in the middle and he was left to squirt the rest out messily until he was done.

As the high of orgasm started to fade, Jude went limp against the mattress, spent but satisfied, and Milla crawled up on her hands to brush his sweaty bangs aside and gaze down into his eyes. The upward quirk of her lips was infectious, causing Jude to smile back tiredly, and when she bent down to kiss him, he was all to eager to let her. She tasted somewhat salty, no doubt due to the traces of his own cum still on her lips, but he didn’t mind in the slightest.

“I trust that was enough for you,” Milla murmured once she broke the kiss, her long hair framing her face as it hung. She rested her palms upon his chest and as Jude glanced down at them, he couldn’t help but smirk.

“Not quite.”

Jude grasped both of Milla’s wrists before she had a chance to react and then twisted, rolling the both of them over so that he was on top, Milla pinned gloriously beneath him. Her hair pooled around her on the mattress in a disheveled heap as her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open, and Jude reveled in his own ability to catch the Lord of Spirits by surprise.

“You should be on your guard at all times,” Jude echoed back at her victoriously, cupping an ample breast in his hand and squeezing it with a vengeance.

Milla just shook her head, laughed, and let him take charge without complaint.


End file.
